Untitled For Now
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: It is 1920 America, where the up-and-coming politician, Edward Mason finds himself in the deeply corrupt government. With gangsters running the show, he manages to find himself fighting for the little people and with the Republican president Harding giving his recommendations for the rising star, will a certain brunette reporter be his downfall? AU AH CC


_"Kid, you'll go far."_ The words swelled up my heart, the overwhelming feeling of being proud and accomplishing something filled my entire body. For this man standing before me, in a fine tailored Italian suit, white hair slicked back, and a confident smile oozed off the power of this man. To come from him to utter such words of praise brought a new sense of confidence to me.

He was the Republican candidate for the presidency, and for him to acknowledge a struggling, little politician like me was indescribable. It was like winning the jackpot... and then winning again in the political game of luck and charm.

I grin coolly in response, shaking his hand eagerly with joy and firmness. He chuckles deeply with that booming voice of his, the noise of the gala quieting to his booming personality. He nods and releases my hand, turning around to take a picture with me as an arm drapes around my shoulders. The bright bulb of the camera goes off and the reporters at the gala are already questioning Mr. Harding about my future involvement in Washington.

"Oh, Edward here will do great things. I am sure of it." I conjure up a charming grin and further awe the crowd surrounding us. The rich, upper class of Republican supporters are all here, fine suits on, trophy wives at their sides and most of all, money in their pocket.

Coming from the little guy from New York, growing up in Manhattan, money was important to my family and I. Money equals things, and things equals property, property equals power. The list goes on from what power equals.

"Mr. Mason, care to comment for the Boston Tribune?" A tall, slender man of his early 20s asks with a pen and paper in hand, at the ready. I smirk and look to Mr. Harding for approval, who proudly nods and urges me on.

"Why, yes. I am flattered by Mr. Harding's comments. Now, I can only imagine how this ol' boy will shake up Washington. Give you a run for your ballot, that's for sure." The crowd laughs, the reporter chuckling and jotting down the statement down before he disappears amongst the crowd. More flashes of cameras go off as then Mr. Coolidge joins at my left side, an arm around my shoulder as I stand with Washington's finest.

"You will do great things, son. I'll put money on it." He whispers in my ear as more pictures are taken. I can only imagine the next election, maybe I can get a chance at the candidacy...

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts, USA**

"I want to know my opposer, Mr. Cox, is planning now! He speaks of prohibition being uplifted, but what of the real issues? My friends," his hand points to the audience, the people cheering and eagerly awaiting his promises. The way he spoke to them, he always hypnotized them with his words, putting them under a spell that furthered his support. It was almost magical, with his strong voice and powerful promises, I knew where my vote was going... "I promise for the fat cats of Washington to return back to normalcy. I promise to end corruption!" The crowd cheered loudly, the screams and cries deafening as they all stood in support. I even felt the urge to rise and clap my hands in compliance, eagerly agreeing to his words as he spoke to his mass of supporters.

"Mr. Harding! Mr. Coolidge! Long live the candidates!" The chants erupt through the crowds, signs, flowers and love letters are tossed on stage as the wave of people proudly repeat his name. I can only dream of such an opportunity, sitting here among the stage beside fellow Republicans, Mr. Coolidge, and their hand picked up and coming politicians.

I had the honor of being picked by Mr. Harding, being a possible member of his cabinet if things go right. As the word of Mr. Harding hitting hard at the mob and corruption spread, my name also escaped the lips of reporters and people alike. Everyone was interested in learning more about the name of the 'golden boy' from New York.

I had built up a reputation, one that I had to uphold in my party and for my followers that were fast growing throughout the country. Mr. Harding suggested that I should jump aboard this ship, bathe in a much political sunlight as I can, and then hit paradise with money, fame and finally reach a greater stage of the party: a candidate.

But that was for the future. Currently, I ran for a position in the Senate, and if it all goes to plan, I'll reach Harding's cabinet.

My thoughts are interrupted with Harding beckoning me over to the podium, the people hungry for more and still chanting.

"Come on son, they're all riled up for you." He tells me as I nervously stand beside him at the podium. He stands away and invites me to take a stand and speak at the event, and I stand there with a inviting, charming smile.

_Think Edward. Think._ I tell myself amongst the façade of my cool and calm demeanor before the crowd. I see a woman in the corner of the crowd. She was beautiful, with full plump ruby lips, the most lovely shade of purple in her eyes and golden hair like the sun. We lock eyes, and I feel heat under my collar as this woman winks and nods at me encouragingly.

I gotta talk to her after this.

"My fellow Americans," I begin, my throat already dry as I spoke. "Why vote for a man who wants cocktails when these men I stand with," I motion to Mr. Harding and Coolidge with a proud smile and add, "want to delve deeper into the issues of the American public? I know where my vote goes, where does yours?" The crowd cheers at my question, a new name amongst the chanting escapes their lips.

"Har-ding! Cool-idge! Ma-son! The unstoppable three! God bless America!" A proud smirk spreads across my face, the hearing of my name fills my ears as Mr. Harding and Coolidge take to my side to bask in the frenzy the people had been sent into. God only knows what we have started, but I like how this is going.

At backstage, after the event and once all the people had disappeared to return to their homes with a new sense of patriotic fervor, I stood with the elite once again and took photographs and signings.

"Mr. Mason?" An assistant exclaims my name with curiosity, and I merely turn around from the reporters and lock eyes with that same woman standing next to the assistant with a hand on her curvy waist and stance casual. I quickly look away to the young assistant and struggle to ask a simple question in the presence of such of beautiful woman.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Hale, wishes to meet you." He points to the woman beside him, as this Hale woman bites her lower lips teasingly and smirks slyly. On impulse, I take a step closer and offer my hand for her to shake, the woman mischievously takes my hand and I take her soft hand to my lips, making her chuckle in amusement a my greeting.

"Charmed, Mr. Mason. I am Rosalie Hale, daughter of William Hale- the investor. You have a way with women, I see." Her voice is seductive and warm, I smirk and release her hand as the assistant scurries off.

"Hello, Ms. Rosalie. I am, as you know, Edward Mason..." I smirk and then add to her other comment, "You don't even know." I smile and she takes a step closer, whispering in my ear.

"Show me."

Ah, women. God's greatest creation, I thank my lucky stars that I didn't have any more events for the evening as Ms. Hale and I return back to my suite for the night.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Ah, the life if a politician through the life of Edward. This is All Human and AU, with canon couples except a couple one night stands and yes, Rosalie will be his mistress for the story. :3_

_I need a title everyone! Think of something! :D and please give me your thoughts and input of the plot and what you think._

_Thanks my lovelies,_

_Andrea :)_

_PS- As with all my stories set in the early 1900s, I did extensive research into the campaign of 1920 and put as much fact as I could :)_


End file.
